Angel Maybe
by Alina9722
Summary: Nora and Patch are totally in love, Patch has a surprise for Nora to prove his love to her, and she might have one that Patch could really enjoy. Really romantic and sweet history, but also little bit of lemons! Please read an enjoy! R
1. Angel Maybe

**NPOV**

It was another normal day in my life I was heading tours biology, this morning Patch didn't showed up at my house for driving me to school all he said was that he had something to do, that it was a surprise, I spent all day hoping to see him at school but he neither showed up. Before entering to the class I went to my locker to grab my book, biology was going to be really boring without Patch, but at least I was going to be able to focus in the class.

As I enter to the classroom I just checked to confirm Patch wasn't there, but Vee sure was, the second I entered in the room I already had her screaming my name "Nora, babe!" Jesus, she really could be loud.

- What´s up Vee? - She had a pretty big smile; actually it was kind of creepy.

-You tell me, where´s that lover of yours?-

- He told me he had something to do-

- Huh, so he jus… - Thank god, the bell rang in the exact moment, just a second later and would had set up a whole interview, it was better like this, hopefully by the end of the class she is going to be too busy thinking in something else.

The class was actually faster than I thought it was going to be, in the moment the bell rang I was already out of the classroom, and of course had be chuckling behind me…

-Little anxious aren´t we? - She said, I just smirked and we walked to our lockers.

Once we were out of school I asked be for a ride, she agreed, but half way to the farm I start regretting it, the only think she would talk about was my relationship with Patch, and complaining about how she didn't had a boyfriend.

-Babe, may I ask you something? , It's kind of personal… -

-Sure- I answered, not even close of knowing what her question was going to be about.

-It´s been a while since you and Patch start dating right?... –

- Mhmm-

-Have you guys done it yet?- Crap, I definitely didn´t see that one coming.

-Mmm, no, and, What exactly brings that up?-

-Sorry, probably shouldn't ask that, just being curious- She turn to look at me and give me a big smile, then we start laughing together.

Few minutes later we arrived to my house.

-Thanks Vee- I gave her my best grin.

-No prob babe, guess I´ll see you tomorrow-

-Sure, see you then- I goodbye her with my hand while she turned back to the road and disappeared into the fog.

I entered into my house, it was empty, Dorothea was leaving early lately, and as normal my mom was out of town, Vee only gave me a ride and left, and Patch "had something to do", so I was alone, but thank god it was Friday.

After eating, seeing a movie on the TV, and unbelievably making homework it was almost 8 o´clock, so I decided to wash dishes and go and take a shower. I was totally bored.

After washing the dishes while heading upstairs I start wondering where Patch was and why hadn´t he showed up yet. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me, and. freeze

_Thinking about me Angel? _ I heard in my mind, I got spine chills of feeling Patch´s breath in my neck.

-¡Damn you Patch! You scared the shit out of me! , you really have to stop that right now!-

-Hi there Angel, I´m find thanks and you? , and stop what, maybe this? - He kissed my neck, then move down my earlobe which caused me to close my eyes and secretly moan, he roughly turn me so that I faced him and kiss me tenderly in the lips, he smelled like earthy mint, I relax and decided to play along, I´ll leave my mad girlfriend scene for later, right now all I could think about was Patch.


	2. Edited Version of Angel Maybe

**So… **

**Hi! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I´ve been pretty busy, with school and everything, I´m really sorry. I promise I´ll try to post more often. **

**On the other side I would like to thank for the reviews & story alerts, but especially to Firelady101, she gave me some advices, and help me in the edition of this first chapter!**

**Thank you SO SO much!**

**Here is the edited version of chapter 1… which is definitely better, so please enjoy. R&R. This version totally rocks! **

**Hopefully I´ll post Chapter 2 tomorrow.**

**Love ya´ all.**

* * *

**(Edited version of Angel … Maybe?)**

**NPOV**

It was another normal day, as I was heading to biology. But, this morning  
Patch didn't show up at my house to drive me to school. He said that he had something to do, that it was a surprise.

I spent all day hoping to see him at school but he never showed up.

Before entering to the class, I went to my locker to grab my book,  
biology was going to be really boring without Patch. But at least I was going to be able to focus in the class.

As I entered to the classroom I checked to see if Patch was there. He wasn't. But Vee sure was, the second I steped in to the room she was already screaming my name

"Nora, babe!" Jesus! Could she be louder?

"What's up Vee?" I say walking to her. She had a pretty big smile; actually it was kind of creepy.

"You tell me... Where's that lover of yours?"

"He told me he had something to do."

"Huh... He's jus—" Thank god, the bell rang at that exact moment! A few  
seconds later, we set up a whole lab. It was better like this, Vee's mind  
paying more attention to Bio than thinking of my boyfriend. Hopefully by the end of the class she is going to be too busy thinking about other things to remember Patch.

The class was actually faster than I thought it was going to be. The moment the bell rang I was already out of the classroom, and of course, Vee was chuckling behind me…

"Little anxious aren't we?" She said, I just smirked and walked to our  
lockers.

Once we were out of school I asked Vee for a ride, she agreed, but half way to the farmhouse I start regretting it. the only thing she would talk about was my relationship with Patch –unlike what I hoped for earlier today– and complaining about how she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Babe, may I ask you something? It's kind of personal…"

"Sure." I answered, not even close to knowing what her question was going to be about.

"It's been a while since you and Patch start dating right?..."

"Mhmm."

"Have you guys done it yet?" Crap. I definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Mmm, no, and, What exactly brings this up?"

"Sorry, probably shouldn't ask that I was just being curious..."She turned to look at me and give me a big smile, then we start laughing together.

Few minutes later we arrived at my house.

"Thanks Vee!" I gave her my best grin.

"No prob babe, guess I´ll see you tomorrow..."

"Sure, see you then." I wave goodbye to her, while she disappeared into fog, and drove away.

I discovered that my home was empty when I went inside. Dorothea has been  
leaving early lately, and as normal my mom was out of town. Vee gave me a ride and left. And Patch, "had something to do," so I was alone. But thank god it was Friday.

After eating, watching a movie on the TV, and unbelievably doing homework it was almost 8 O'clock when I decided to wash dishes and go and take a shower. I was totally bored.

After washing the dishes, I went upstairs where I start wondering where  
Patch was and why hadn´t he showed up yet. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me, and I froze.

_'Thinking about me Angel?'_I heard in my mind. Chills were dancing down my spine. I felt Patch breathe down my neck.

"Damn you Patch! You scared the shit out of me! You really have to stop that right now!"

"Hi there Angel, I'm fine thanks and you? And stop what? Maybe this?" He  
kissed my neck, moving up to my earlobe which caused me to close my eyes and silently moan. He roughly turned me so that I faced him and kissed me tenderly on the lips, he smelled like earthy-mint. I relaxed and decided to play along.  
I'll leave my mad girlfriend scene for later, right now all I could think  
about was Patch.

* * *

**Please tell me what do you think! **

**R&R )**


	3. LOVEly teasing

**HEY! So...**

**I want to thank for all the storie alerts, favorite alerts & reviews, thank you so so so so much!  
**

**As promised, here is chapter 3, hope you guys like it!  
**

**Please tell what you think! R&R  
**

**On with the story...  
**

**NPOV**

His hands on my skin felt so delicious, they were warm and soft.

His lips on my neck, they drove me crazy.

The way his eyes took me out of reality, he made me forget all my problems, his sent was so delicious, everything about Patch was beautiful, perfect.

Thinking in all that make me realize that I was totally, madly, in love with Patch, I was no longer sure if I could ever live without Patch anymore.

He stepped back to let me breathe, and whispered in my ear:

"How was your day beautiful?..." with a mischievous grin. So irresistible as always.

"Not so well without you" his smile grew wider. "By the way, where were you?" and the smile was gone.

"Doing things" It sounded more as a question. He wasn't even sure about his answers. He was teasing me, so I decided to play along, he was going to tell me the truth either the good way or the bad way.

"You're not even sure about what you just said Patch, it's not fair just tell me the truth"

He just kept staring at me, it gets me nervous, so I decided to go on with the plan. I turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"It was nice seeing you Patch, good night!" I said practically screaming and in a low voice I whispered:

"Asshole"

"I heard that Angel" My face went red as a tomato "Good for you Cipriano".

"Nora wait!" Nice, now we are getting serious. I heard him coming my way, so I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door just a second before he reached me. If he had grabbed me I wouldn't be able to resist, and the plan wouldn't work, besides making him believe I was mad with him was so much fun. It was a way of revenge for him making me blush and embarrassed all the time.

"If I tell you the truth you won't be mad at me?" He sounded so sweet, but I wasn't going to gave in so easily.

"You had your chance Patch, and you blow it big time" Tormenting him was so funny, but for the other side it make me feel cruel.

It was too late to step back.

I heard him going away. Where was he going… was he chuckling? He was chuckling, why? There was no reason to laugh, so I decided to ignore him and go on with my shower.

When I finished I closed the taps and started to wipe my body, It was cold so I hurried up to get dressed, and then all make sense, I realized I hadn't brought any clothes with me, that was what Patch was laughing about. I rapped my self in a towel, and not sure about what I was about to do, I start walking to my room, hoping Patch wasn't there.

I was hoping to soon, I heard a noise in my room, for a second I was tempted to run back to the bathroom, but doing that would be giving points to Patch, so I held my head high and continued to my room.

I could already felt Patch´s grin, only thinking about it made me blush, how come it was me the one that always ended up in a pathetic and embarrassing situation.

As I entered the room his gaze widened, and he started laughing desperately.

"Stop laughing Patch, it´s not funny, it´s embarrassing"

"One, it´s extremely funny, and second, why exactly is embarrassing?" He was really enjoying this.

"Shut up and turn around" I went to my closet to find something to wear. I take out a short and a red tank-top that said Angel? ... Maybe in golden letters, had a halo on top of the A and a devil's tail at the end of the word maybe. Patch had given it to me as present months ago, and I loved it.

"Nora, you´re asking a child not to look at a case full of candy"

"You´re not funny Patch, cut it out"

He turned around, and I took the towel off, I put on my underwear and my short, as I was putting my top on I felt Patch´s hands on my waist and his lips on my neck.

"P-p-patch, what are you doing?"

"You are so beautiful Angel, I love you so so much Nora" I couldn't help the moans escaping through my mouth, and I didn´t stop him, I loved him more than everything in the world.

I turned to face him, our eyes locked, his eyes showed so many things but at the same time they didn´t show anything, I kissed him so desperately, I never wanted to let him go, I couldn't live without him, I never wanted him to leave.

_I´ll never leave Angel. _He said into my mind.

"You are my everything Nora, you are the sense of my life, you are the air that I breathe, you are what keeps me glued to the earth, you are more than I could ever asked for, you are the only good thing in me, Angel, you are my reason for leaving".

Wow.

I was crying, a tear was runningthrough my cheek.

I looked up, closed my eyes and kissed him like I had never kissed him before.

Patch pushed me gently against the wall, he kissed my lips and started going down then he kissed my jaw, then my neck and onto my collar bone. I was all goose bumps.

He took the end of my shirt and pull it off, I swear I saw a grin on his face.

I did the same and pull his shirt off, he was beautiful.

He pushed me to bed and fell on top of me.

**Cliffy! **

**Tell me what ya´think! Im open to any sugestions :D Probalby next chapter would be PPOV.**

**Love! XOXO**

**R&R**


	4. Too Perfect to be Truth

**Soo...**

**IM SORRY!  
**

**Guys I know I have no exuses, but im finally on VACATIONS! Lately Ive been triyng to update but Ive been having some problems with the page, i couldn´t log in & that king of stuff. **

**I wolud like to thank everyone for all the subscriptions, favrites, author alerts, strory alerts, for everything! THANKYOU! Keep R&R  
**

**But Here is the new chapter! **

**Hope you guys can forgive me and continue reading!**

**I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IF YOU WOULD LEAVE YOUR REVIEW, IT ONLY TAKES 2 SECS! PLEASE!**

**Im open to any suggestion ro petition you ganna make! please! I would be glad to read them and consider them. :)**

**Right the story...**

**Here it is:**

**Too Perfect to be Truth.**

Feeling the warmth of Patch´s skin on me was indescribable.

I felt so protected, so secure, I felt invincible.

His kisses, his touch, his eyes, his hair, his teasing smile, they all were so damn perfect, I can´t believe Patch wanted me.

I was melting between Patch´s arms; he was kissing me with so much passion, I totally wanted to have Patch in every way possible on Earth.

After a few minutes of kissing Path started pulling down my shorts, he constantly looked at me looking for my approval to continue; now we both were wearing nothing but our underwear. I was a little bit nervous, but Patch make things so much easier, he was being so careful, caring and tender.

But everything was being too perfect to be truth, we both lay on the bed and suddenly I heard the door handle being turned and the door opened.

I jumped to the roof like never before, Patch´s eyes just widened.

Patch could fight against fallen angels, nephilims and the toughest guys in town but when it refers to my mother, he freezes. Quickly I told him to hide behind the door; just the second after he ran my mother appeared on the door frame.

"Nora, who were you talking to?" Damn, now I was going to fake I was crazy.

"Mum, I wasn't talking; it must be someone outside…" She gave me a serious look.

"Honey there's no other house around here, is there someone else here?" I was trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Of course there isn't mum! I was just singing" Brilliant "Yeah, just singing" She kept staring at me in a challenging way, I knew she suspected I was hiding something, but I don't think she suspected Patch-.

"Well its late, I just came to tell you I returned sooner than expected from my trip, and I didn't wanted you to scare with the noises I made, is great to be back home, good night honey, we´ll talk in the morning, Love you."

"Ok mum, Thanks, I´m happy you're here, love you too, and rest" She got closer to give me a hug and kiss my forehead, and then she walked out of the room.

"Wow that was close!" Patch was still frozen behind the door; I took his hand and pulled him in a hug.

"I have to leave now Angel" He said in a serious tone. And then he kissed me on the lips.

"I know, I´ll miss you, you´ll come over tomorrow?" He softened his expression.

"I´ll miss you too Angel, more than you can ever imagine, I don't promise anything, but I´ll do my best to come tomorrow, but for sure, we´ll see each other Friday night (today it was Wednesday), I have a surprise for you" He made that mischievous grin I love so much. And his eyes reflected happiness and love.

"That works for me" I smiled, and he smiled back "Sorry, I wouldn't imagine my mom was going to be back before Sunday" I turned my face down.

"Don´t worry Angel, but let me tell you, I really was enjoying myself" And obviously he couldn't leave without making me blush. "You look gorgeous when you blush Nora".

"Weren´t you leaving Mr. Cipriano?" I asked in a funny way.

"Belive me Mrs. Grey, not because I want, but your mom could come back in any minute, so I don't have many options" He was sad, but so was I, I just smiled at him.

"I´m leaving now beautiful, see you" I was smiling as if I was stupid.

He pulled me into his chest and hugged me a little bit too strong, then kissed me very tender on the lips, it was a little more than a peck, he pulled back, but I stopped him and kissed him in a more passionate way, after a minute we both pulled back.

"Bye, sleep tight my Angel" He smiled and said as he let go my hand.

"I Love you Patch" I said as he walked tours the window.

"Love you too Babe" Did he just called me babe? That was new, but it didn't bother me. I liked it.

"Patch! " I called him before he jumped off the window, he looked back at me.

"I'm looking forward for Friday" I smiled embarrassed. He winked at me and jumped.

I looked out the window and he was gone.

I was wondering what was Patch planning, maybe that was the thing he has been working in all week. I was very excited; I couldn't wait Friday to arrive.

I picked up my clothes from the floor, put them back on and went to bed.

All a could thing about was what an amazing afternoon I had just had with Patch, and now it even was funny thinking of my mom being about to catch us in nothing but our underwear.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and that night I dreamed with Patch Cipriano, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.

**Sooo! What do you think?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! **

**WRITE A REVIEW! **

**IM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTION, PROPOSAL OR PETITION YOU WANT TO MAKE. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANKYOU SO MUCH! LOTS OF LOVE! ALINA 3**

**R&R**


	5. I'm Thinking Red with Lace

**Hi guys :)**

**I'm so sorry for the time that's passed, i have no excuses. I´m really, really sorry. Thank ou SO, SO much for all the reviews, favorites subscriptions, etc. I really appreciate them, keep them coming please.**

**Hope you like the chapter & tell me what you think? xD **

**R&R **

**I'm thinking Red with Lace**

**NPOV**

The rest of the week went in deed normal, I hadn't seen Patch since he left my room the other night after my mom almost caught us, and Vee was as crazy as always, the good news is that its finally Friday, and I haven't explode of nerves yet. On the other side, if you asked me, I am pretty nervous about Patch's plans for tonight. The only things I know are, I am going with Patch, it's a "Special Date" and it's happening on Friday… and today is Friday, so I'm kind of freaking out, that's the bad news, but you can always ask your crazy best friend for help right?

"So, babe, do you have any plans for today?" Vee asked me as we were walking out of school. I was still thinking if telling her was or not a good idea.

"As a matter of fact Miss Vee Sky… I kind of have" I was going to tell her, she could kind of help me, she's the one who knows it all about dates and guys and all that stuff she invested her time in instead of studying or doing homework after all.

"Kind of?, you can't have 'kind of' plans on Friday, or you have or you don't…" Sometimes she sounded like my mom.

"I have, I'm going out with Patch on this surprise date he's been planning all week, he has refused to tell me anything about it, I don't know where it is or what are we going to do, I don't know what I'm going to wear, I don't know anything Vee! And I'm freaking out, please help me". Vee's eyes were wide opened, and I could tell she was about to laugh at me, I just gave her a serious look.

"Why are you even laughing Vee? I knew asking you for help wasn't a good idea"

"Please don't get mad at me Nora, it's just that you look so freaked out and nervous that I couldn't help it"

"Sure Vee… whatever, I'll call you later" I started walking but I felt her hand holding my arm, I wasn't mad, I just wanted to play the victim, it was fun, besides I really needed Vee's help.

"Wait, I do want to help you, it'll be fun, please forgive me" She gave me that puppy look I couldn't resist to.

We started laughing, I hugged her and smiled. "Let's go Vee, we can order pizza, relax for a while and then you can help me get ready for the date"

"Ooooor, maybe we could eat pizza aaaand go shopping? You could use some new stuff for your date" Oh-Oh Vee buying me clothes for a date with Patch sounded like danger.

"No, no, no, I can use something from my closet" But trying to convince Vee about something was one of the most difficult things in the world.

"Oh, come on babe! You know it's a good idea, and we haven't go out together for like 2 weeks or something, I can't even remember" She was over-reacting, but she was kind of right also, I could use some knew clothes and a shopping afternoon with my crazy best friend.

"Fine! We'll go shopping….

"Don't forget the pizza!" She interrupted me. I just started laughing.

"Ok, first we'll have pizza and then we'll go shopping".

"Yeyyy! You know I love you right? You are a very kind person" We just laughed and hugged again.

"I love you too Vee". We reached the car and started driving to the mall.

When we arrived to the mall, first we went to eat pizza, with all the nerves I forgot to eat breakfast in the morning, so I was was hungry and so was Vee.

We started talking while we eat.

"So, is it a special date?, I mean what's the dressing code?"

"Well, it is a special occasion, so I think it's formal but…"

"But you don't want to look too formal, I get you" The look she had on her face announced trouble.

"Yeah, maybe a nice cocktail dress, not too large, not too long, we'll find something" That strange smile was still on her face.

"Sure, and maybe under that dress you could ware a sexy pair of lingerie, I'm thinking red with lace, what do you think?"

I started coughing and couldn't help but spit the soda. My eyes just automatically widened and looked at Vee.

"Grose Nora! You have to be careful when you are eating, one of these days you're going to actually going to choke, Jesus!" Have i heard well!?

"What the hell Vee!?, Red laced lingerie?!" I still couldn't believe it. But Vee was all relaxed in her chair drinking her soda.

"Yeh, that's what I said, I've seen how Patch looks at you.. You guys are walking on fire" I couldn't believe Vee's words, she had officially gone mad. But again she was right, Patch and I were kind of... how can i call it... 'anxious' lately.

"I don't know Vee, I'm not that kind of girl, it sounds like stuff Marcie would do"

"Bullsh*t Nora!, see it as a present for Patch, you are going to look super sexy tonight, just let mama´ Vee guide you".

**I know its a little short but i chose uploading a short one before going to sleep than updating nothing. Thnk you for All again.**

**Please. please Review! Hope you liked it :) **

**Love Ya' ! 3 R&R please. **


End file.
